Percy Jackson y la Manzana Dorada
by Kenryu17x
Summary: El campamento mestizo recibe una insperada visita que obliga a Percy a embarcarse en la busqueda de un poderoso objeto capaz de desatar un conflicto de escala global... pero, contara con una "pequeña" dificultad provocada por cierta diosa.
1. Una búsqueda indeseada

**Hola, quiero presentarme a este fandom con este fic que se me ocurrio luego de leer el libro "Demigods Files", tenía que escribirlo para quitarme la idea de la cabeza, y como recién me he vuelto un fanatico de la saga espero haberlo hecho bien.**

**Para que no sea fatigoso leerla la he dividido en partes.**

**Bueno, adelante.**

* * *

**PERCY JACKSON **

**Y LA MANZANA DORADA**

**(1era Parte)**

_**Nota: **__Cronológicamente, este fic se ubicaría, después de la maldición del Titán y antes de la batalla del laberinto._

Era un día normal en el campamento mestizo, campistas y ninfas cosechaban fresas mientras los sátiros animaban con sus flautas de caña el ambiente, en la cancha de voleibol la cabaña de Hefesto debutaban un ameno partido contra los de Hermes por el privilegio de las termas, las niñas de Afrodita enzarzadas medio de una pelea por elegir quien era la más bella de la cabaña, y los chicos de Apolo recibían una clase privada de Arco y Flecha con Quirón.

Por mi parte, yo me deleitaba con mi actividad preferida.

"Vas a perder Jackson" me dijo Connor desde su canoa en el lago.

Algunos chicos en la otra orilla del lago observaban emocionados la competencia de Canoas, que acordamos luego de la actividad, entre mí y los hermanos Stoll , cualquier otro campista asi como yo habría pensado que sería una locura desafiarme a mí, un hijo de Poseidón, a una carrera de canoas.

Pero como estaban tan ansiosos acepte.

En la orilla Annabeth sostenía la bandera blanca de largada.

"Preparados…"

Ambos Stoll apretujaron sus remos.

"Listos…"

Me vieron con unos ojos tramposos, por lo que me preocupe… Nada menos que esperar de unos hijos de Hermes.

Agito la bandera y salimos remando.

Más de la mitad de los chicos en la orilla apoyaban a los Stoll lo cual me hizo sentir contrariado, me sentía como los Yankees de Nueva York durante la final de la Serie Mundial, o sea el equipo que la gente esperaba que perdiera.

Los Stoll remaron con gran esfuerzo, me apiade de ellos y trate de mantener su ritmo, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de ellos, por extraño que parezca ellos no se quedaban atrás.

Grave error.

Escuche como Connor, quien estaba en la parte trasera de la canoa de dos puestos, le mascullaba algo al oído de su hermano.

De pronto sentí que mi canoa pesaba un poquito de más, claro que no me habría importado demasiado, pero luego de un par de yardas más adelante sentí algo de calor, y luego un olor a quemado, me voltee y vi como la parte trasera de mi canoa se prendía en un fuego verde intenso.

Detrás de la punta un hilacho medio quemado verde se extinguía, y en el otro extremo la cuerda era cortada de la punta de la canoa de los Stoll y estos me rebasaban mientras desesperado apagaba las mortíferas llamas.

"Eso no se vale!" proteste.

"Nos lo dice el hijo de Poseidón" dijo Connor.

"Nos vemos en la meta" dijo Travis.

Debí prestar más atención al taller de fuego griego que Charles Beckendorf nos dio, cuando finalmente y luego de usar mucha agua apague el fuego, Los Stoll estaban a menos de un cuarto de milla acuática de la meta.

Los chicos que los apoyaban vitoreaban sin cesar, mientras que la otra mitad de ellos se cuchicheaban entre ellos acerca de cómo hacerme quedar mal por perder con los hijos del dios de los caminos.

"Ustedes lo pidieron" balbuceé.

Cuando los Stoll, que en verdad se braceaban con fuerzas sus remos para ganar más velocidad creyendo que el fuego griego les habría dado más tiempo de adelantarme, de repente se vieron sorprendidos cuando su canoa, a unos centímetros del banderín de meta que Annabeth agarraba al otro extremo del lago, parecía no avanzar, pese a que remaban con gran fuerza.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta yo ya atravesaba la meta justo a su lado.

Parecía que iban a protestar como yo cuando les bloquee la corriente de agua bajo sus remos, les señale con la mirada la punta trasera negra y carbonizada de mi canoa.

"Bueno hombre, debíamos probar no?" dijeron.

El grupo de chicos se disolvió y nos disponíamos a volver a las cabañas.

Regrese a la orilla.

"Fue una buena carrera" dijo la hija de Atenea.

"Pensé que dirías injusta" dije yo, el _hijo de Poseidón_.

"Bueno, ellos se lo buscaron" añadió.

Los dos comenzamos a regresar a las cabañas.

Era un día precioso, Apolo debía estar de buen humor pues el sol brillaba con gran intensidad, el cielo azul como un lienzo extendiéndose por el horizonte con unas pocas nubes alargadas pintadas, los rayos filtrándose por las ramas de los arboles casi parecían hacer brillar al bosque entero, con las sombras contrastándolo todo, el suelo cubierto con las hojas naranjas de algunos pinos indicándome que el otoño se acerca y pronto tendría que volver al mundo real.

Sin embargo había un acontecimiento especial que celebrábamos, y bueno pues estamos en América… deben saber de que hablo.

El 4 de Julio.

En honor al Aniversario del País símbolo del foco de la civilización Occidental celebrábamos un pequeño festival de fuegos artificiales, cada año la cabaña de Apolo y la de Hefesto se peleaban amenamente por ver quien daba el mejor espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, conociendo las habilidades de ambos todos esperáramos ansiosos todos los años por aquel duelo, ya que nos deleitábamos con el espectáculo de colores del cielo nocturno esa noche.

"Oye Sesos de Alga" me decía Annabeth. "Te estás retrasando"

Estaba parada a unos tres metros de mí, al verme perdido en mis pensamientos y viendo que me dejaba atrás me llamo.

Por un momento la mire fijamente. Algunos rayos de sol se filtraban por entre las hojas sobre ella iluminando su rostro claro y sus cabellos rubios miel y con el destello casi parecían de oro.

Me quedo despampanado por unos segundos hasta que se me acercó agitando su mano frente a mi rostro.

"Oye, estas bien?"

Su reacción me despertó y asentí.

Annabeth se había vuelto mi mejor amiga en el campamento, aparte de Grover, esos de los que no consigues a la vuelta de la esquina, una persona en la que puedes confiarle hasta tu vida… pero en aquel momento, y luego de todas las aventuras que hemos pasado, ¡¿Por qué me había quedado viéndola de esa forma…?.

Mi inquieta mente de chico con TDAH trataba de darme una idea… Entonces Grover apareció.

"Oye! Percy!" me grito.

Parecía asustado, como siempre, pero había algo de inquietud en su andar de sátiro mitad cabra para abajo que no me agradaba.

"Quiron quiere verte"

"Me pregunto para qué" dijo Annabeth, pero su mente estaba revolviendo ideas e imaginando ya de que podría tratarse, una pequeña sombra se apodero de sus ojos.

Mi estomago se revolvió, sabía bien que el invierno anterior habíamos tenido una feroz lucha mortal en San Francisco con Luke, y el despertar de Cronos estaba cerca… la profecía que decía que a los 16 tendría que tomar una decisión que salvaría o arruinaría a todos.

De solo pensar en eso, sentía unos ligeros mareos…

No imaginaba que lo que me sucedería a continuación a sería mucho, MUCHO peor.

* * *

Llegamos a la Casa Grande, pero no tuvimos que entrar.

Vi a una persona envuelta en una Toga gris con capuchón saliendo por la entrada, detrás venía Quirón en su silla motorizada.

"Así que este es el famoso Percy Jackson" dijo una voz delgada y suave, como la de una mujer.

"Quirón" le dije sin desviar la mirada de la extraña. "Quién es ella?" dije suponiendo que era una chica por la voz, y por su tamaño, que parecía ser de el de una estudiante promedio de séptimo u octavo grado.

Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, ella lo detuvo y se quito la capucha.

En efecto, era una mujer como suponía, de piel clara y cabello amarillo claro, no rubio miel como el de Annabeth sino un amarillo intenso como el mismo Sol que brillaba sobre nosotros y ojos ambar.

"Campamento Mestizo, eh?" alardeo mientras daba una mirada por los alrededores. "Me gustaría conocerlo"

"Oye Quiron…"

Pero en un instante ella lo vio como unos ojos de desaprobación.

"Recuerda nuestro trato…" le dijo.

"¡¿Qué trato?" pregunto Annabeth todavía más confundida, con sus penetrantes ojos grises en los de ella, como tratando de sacarle información.

"Todo a su tiempo querida" le dijo. "Vamos, muéstrenme más de este lugar".

"Una nueva campista…?" dijo Grover con algo de temor en su voz.

Quiron no dijo nada.

"B-Bueno" dije.

Annabeth le lanzo una mirada desconfiada, como si comenzara a averiguar quién era, sin embargo ella solo le mostraba una sonrisa inocentona.

Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia las instalaciones del campamento, Quirón se acerco discretamente y me susurro.

"Vigílala bien de acuerdo?"

Cuando subimos por el valle y comenzamos a enseñarle las actividades, ella solo miraba con detenimiento con esos ojos ambar y semblante característicos de un perturbador de la paz, cejas arqueadas hacia abajo y una mirada afilada.

"Sigamos"

Pasamos por la cancha de vóley y la de baloncesto, luego por los campos de fresas, las cabañas de artes y oficio, cuando pasamos por los campos de fresas viendo a los campistas cosechando apaciblemente, las ninfas cantando mientras arrancaban y plantas nuevas flores y los sátiros tocando en armonía con la naturaleza, ella hizo un gesto de asco con la lengua como si toda aquella paz la asqueara.

Cuando llegamos al muro de Lava ella parecía divertirse con las desgracias de algunos campistas que se caían de los agarres o se quemaban con el calor, y parecía volverse más contenta cuando llegamos a la arena y veía a los chicos de Ares luchar estruendosamente, chocando espadas lanzas y armaduras frenéticamente. Esto parecía emocionarla mucho al grado de darle pequeños aplausillos, como una niña consentida cuando le dan su muñeca barbie ultima edición.

Annabeth le lanzo otra mirada suspicaz, pero Grover solo se ponía más nervioso estando junto a ella.

Finalmente llegamos a las cabañas y las describimos cada una, cuando llegamos a la de Ares, ella comenzó a verla desde distintos ángulos, inclusivo haciendo tomas con los dedos de las manos cruzados a modo de pantalla, como si fuera un director de cine.

"Crees que sea una hija de Ares"

Annabeth estuvo pensativa un rato y luego dijo con severidad. "Probablemente…"

Por su mirada parecía entender que sospechaba de ella, admito que sin la personalidad psicodélica, pretenciosa y de niña consentida era atractiva, podría haber pasado por hija de Afrodita, pero al igual que en el campo de fresas hacía gestos como de nauseas cuando paso por la cabaña de Afrodita, y se rio de la Atenea.

Esto molesto un poco de Annabeth.

"Ahora…" dijo severamente como dando a entender que aquí acababa el recorrido amigable. "…Dinos quien eres".

"Pero antes, la cena" afirmo.

Una caracola sonó, no me había percatado de los rápido que paso la tarde, casi se podía percibir el sol poniéndose al horizonte y ser reemplazado por la penumbra.

"O-Oye, espera…" le decía Annabeth mientras la veía correr dando saltitos como niña hacia el pabellón.

"Que rara"

Annabeth no dejaba de mirarla.

"No notas algo raro en ella"

"Su cabello es mas amarillo que el tuyo"

No se porque lo dije, quizá todavía estaba pensando en lo que me sucedió hace unas horas. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "N-No hablo de eso"

Se dio a entender, acerca de cómo le desagradaban las escenas calmadas y de paz, en cambio parecía emocionarle los escenarios violentos y frenéticos. Eso solo me hacia convencer un poquito más de que, si era una mestiza como nosotros, probablemente sea hija de Ares.

"Yo no lo creo, en verdad" dijo ella.

"B-Bueno… vamos a cenar" dijo Grover luciendo aun nervioso.

Comencé a sospechar, pero luego mi estomago acalló mi cerebro.

En el pabellón, todos estábamos en nuestras mesas sirviéndonos, la nueva estaba sentada en la mesa de Hermes, pero no dejaba de hablar con los Stoll, quienes parecían contarle sus bromas mas jocosas, parecían no percatarse de su reciente y sorpresiva presencia mientras se reía como loca de aquellas bromas que habían causado más caos en el campamento, entonces pensé que probablemente sería hija de Hermes.

Quirón, así como Annabeth, no dejaba de mirar a la nueva, y parecía nervioso.

"Por los dioses" dijo alzando su copa.

Y entonces todos nos acercamos con nuestras ofrendas alimenticias a los dioses, ella acompaño a los de Hermes al bracero, pero cuando llegó a las llamas e iba a arrojar su plato se dio media vuelta y se retiro.

Todos parecían sorprendidos de su falta de educación, pero Quirón no decía nada.

"Oye, novata" le dijo Annabeth perdiendo los estribos. "Adonde crees que vas?"

Ella se detuvo en seco y la miró un tanto disgustada.

"A mí mesa?" dijo cerrando los ojos con un tono inocentón.

"Debes dar tu ofrenda a los dioses" esta vez tomo la palabra Silena Beauregard, la consejera de Afrodita.

"Por qué, ellos tienen cosas mejores que hacer que oler nuestra comida"

Parecía que Annabeth le seguía, porque se habría percatado de lo que dijo, y es que un chico nuevo en el campamento no sabría que los dioses podían percibir la fragancia de la comida arrojada al brasero.

Todos susurraban y balbuceaban entre ellos, un trueno retumbo, pero ella seguía riéndose de forma traviesa.

Guardamos silencio por unos segundos.

"Bien, ya basta de juegos…" dijo ella.

Entonces dejo caer su plato que se rompió en pedacitos con la comida y se quito la tela toga que llevaba encima.

Reveló un vestido blanco de seda atado en la cintura con un lienzo negro y una bolsita de cuero café claro atada, y con un prendedor gris en el hombro izquierdo, tenía un colgante de joyería plateada sobre su pecho, además vestía unos tacones negros.

"Tú… Tú eres…" decía Clarisse de la cabaña Ares en tartamudeos, reconociéndola aparentemente.

"El muro de lava y la arena son geniales…" afirmo. "Pero no habría venido a este tonto y pacífico lugar sin una razón".

Los chicos comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo.

"Lo sabía" dijo Annabeth.

Mire a Quirón y por su mirada perdida, pensé que él también conocía la identidad de la chica.

"Me alegra ser tan popular…" presumió. "Me recuerda cuando asistí a la boda de Tetis y Peleo"

Tetis y Peleo. Mi mente trataba de rebuscar en mi banco de datos mitológicos griegos buscando las palabras… y finalmente lo encontré.

"Tú eres Eris, Hermana de divina de Ares, diosa de la discordia" dije.

Me vio con unos ojos maliciosamente traviesos.

"Así es Percy Jackson" afirmo. "Y quiero que hagas una búsqueda para mí"

* * *

Cronos amenazaba al mundo, y lo último que quería… era realizar una búsqueda para la diosa de la discordia.

Así que me negué.

Eris parecía no estar muy contenta con mi respuesta, Quirón siguió sin hacer nada y sin la presencia del Sr. D en el campamento la rubia provocadora tenía vía libre para sus diabluras.

Al día siguiente me levanté pensando en la personita que se había instalado en la cabaña de Ares esa noche, al parecer durmió plácidamente, al contrario de nosotros que tuvimos que escuchar las peleas y discusiones entre los chicos de Ares.

Supongo que tenía ese efecto en los semidioses hijos del dios de la guerra.

Después de un baño y del desayuno intentamos volver a las actividades normales, pero con la presencia de Eris era imposible. Se paseaba de uno a otro lado del campamento cuchicheando y chismeando entre los campistas, como su carácter manda, siempre buscando desatar algún conflicto.

Un pequeño rumor por aquí, como por ejemplo: decir que los chicos de Apolo son más guapos que las chicas de Afrodita, o que las armas que fabricaban los de Hefesto eran más bonitas que las que traían los de Ares, incluso logro arruinar la paz que reinaba en los campos de fresas al decir que los chicos de Deméter cosechaban mejor que las propias Ninfas, y que el canto de los chicos de Apolo era más majestuoso que las flautas de caña de los Sátiros.

De un momento a otro, no dejaban de oírse discusiones entre varios campistas, peleas y alguno que otro roce de espadas, y ella solo avivaba mas el fuego señalando la arena de práctica como el lugar para resolver sus problemas, y no dejaba de reírse durante las peleas mortales a espada entre nuestros compañeros, desde la casa Grande intente hablar con Quirón acerca del problema pero él me lanzaba evasivas todo el tiempo.

"Algo que ocultar, Señor" le interrogué.

El puso una mueca incomoda, y entonces comprendí que se trataba de algo serio, tal vez vergonzoso, pero serio.

Salí de la Casa grande sin respuesta.

"Y que me dices, Percy Jackson?"

Dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí con ese aire de buscapleitos.

"No tienes que hacerlo, Sesos de algas" me recomendó Annabeth. "Tratándose de la discordia, quien sabe qué problema se puede ocasionar"

Ella la vio disgustada. Al parecer los hijos de Atenea no eran fáciles de provocar, eran los únicos que no habían tenido discusiones fuertes, porque lo resolvían todo sentándose y hablando como gente civilizada, o semidioses civilizados… y esa renuencia a un conflicto por algo trivial era algo que la molestaba.

"Percy es listo" añadió. "Sabe que sí no hace esta búsqueda por mí, esto se puede poner mucho peor".

A la distancia pude ver como los chicos de Ares llevaban encima a algunos de la cabaña Hefesto hacia el lago para arrojarlos.

"Crees que puedes venir y hacer lo que te plazca" le ingirió Annabeth.

"Y que me vas hacer" alardeo. "Soy la favorita de mi hermano"

Eso no lo discutía aunque me enfurecía pensarlo, si yo fuera Ares… y tuviera a una hermana que siembre discordia y provoque conflictos gratuitos para mí yo también lo querría.

Desde la arena de práctica venía Clarisse, lucía animada, con la piel empapada de sudor luego de haber pulverizado a sus retadores.

"Te divertiste, sobrina" le dijo.

Ella no dijo nada, pero por su pequeña sonrisa en las muecas de sus labios parece haberse divertido, por otro lado Silena Beauregard apareció a nuestra derecha cubierta de polvo blanco y algunos rayones de labial en sus mejillas.

"Y a ti que te pasó" le pregunto Clarisse.

"Tuvimos una pelea por ver quien se maquillaba mejor" dijo con algo de lamento en su voz.

Eris se río.

"Parece que no hubo un ganador"

Silena suspiró resignada.

"Y bien…" volvió a dirigirse a mí.

No dije nada.

"No te preocupes Percy" me dijo Annabeth. "recuerda que los conflictos siempre tienen solución, podemos manejarlo"

Ella nos vio con detenimiento, como si estudiara la forma de crear discordia entre nosotros, pero eso no era necesario la verdad.

"Hay cosas más importantes de que ocuparnos en este momento" le dije.

Eris se mofo sonriente.

"Cronos y sus titanes pueden esperar un poco, no lo crees?"

Me molesto ese comentario, pero no podía darle la pelota… sería seguir su juego.

"Ya lo escuchaste Eris" le dijo Annabeth.

De nuevo volvió a mirarnos con ese semblante de busca problemas.

"Y que es lo que quieres exactamente" le pregunto Clarisse.

Nos dijo que era una insignificancia, mientras parecía lucir más calmada, recalcando que algo pequeño que un "grandioso" héroe como yo podía realizar en un dos por tres, pero por los consejos y la extraña renuencia de Quiron a intervenir en los problemas recientes del campamento, pensé que lo razonable sería rechazar, pero cuando lo hice, esta vez parecía realmente molesta frunciendo su entrecejo.

"Muy bien!" sentenció. "Yo no quería llegar a esto" dijo, tomándomelo en broma

Mi segundo grave error.

"Eso es…" decía Silena.

Eris había sacado una pequeña cosita amarilla de la bolsita de cuero café atada a su cinturon, al verla de cerca me percate que era una manzana, pero no cualquier manzana.

Era una manzana dorada.

La arrojo tranquilamente frente a mí con un semblante sonriente.

"Y de qué va esto" pensé.

Pero entonces me di cuenta de que… Clarisse, Silena y Annabeth veían fijamente el fruto amarillo, sus miradas estaban perdidas como hipnotizadas. Me pregunte que se trataba y yo también vi. En la manzana había una inscripción bien clara que pese a la distancia entendía.

Decía… "_Para la más bella"._

"Adoro esta parte" dijo Eris.

Las tres chicas se acercaron hasta quedar de pie ante el fruto. Y de pronto…

"Es mía" dijo Annabeth.

"No, es mía" decía Clarisse.

"Se equivocan, es mía!" dijo Silena.

Y pronto las tres se agacharon y tomaron el fruto al mismo tiempo tironeándoselo hacia su dirección respectivamente, mientras las veía atemorizado. Entonces lo que paso en la boda de Tetis y Peleo acudio a mi mente, como pude ser tan estúpido.

"Qué te parece" me presumió Eris mientras veía a las chicas pelearse por el codiciado fruto en un espantoso entrevero de cachetadas, manasos y tirones de pelo.

"Esa es la manzana que Hera, Atenea y Afrodita se disputaron en la boda de Peleo y Tetis" argumente.

"Casi…" dijo Eris. "Es una copia!"

Annabeth luchaba frenéticamente tironeando a Clarisse del pelo mientras Silena hacia lo mismo con su ropa.

"Temo que la original, me fue robada" dijo en pena. "Así que hice esta, que no es tan poderosa como la original…"

"Como la original?" interrogué.

Silena comenzó a tirar de las mejillas de Annabeth para someterla mientras que Clarisse le hacia una palanqueta en el brazo.

"Si esa fuera la original" aludió "Esas chicas ya se habrían asesinado mutuamente".

Ahora Clarisse tenía a ambas, Annabeth y Silena, entre sus brazos estrangulándolas, pero ellas se resistían y continuaban peleándose el fruto.

En ese momento llego Charles Beckendorf, líder de Hefesto, empapado hasta la ropa interior y muy confundido por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Qué está pasando aquí?" Pregunto él.

La pelea de gatas parecía atraer la atención del campamento, pues pronto había un montón de chicos rodeando al trío.

"Qué les hiciste?" pregunte.

"Qué no es obvio?" dijo Eris sin poder creer mi ignorancia. "Se supone que la manzana es para la _Más bella_"

Charles enmudeció al oírla y luego volvió a verlas, en especial a Silena preocupado al ver que nuevos raspones aparecían en su bella piel bronceada.

"No es divertido" dijo sonriente.

"Detenlas, se van a hacer daño!" le dijo.

"Qué dices Percy?" pregunto Eris.

Yo veía a Annabeth, Clarisse le había pegado a un costado del entrecejo y le salió un pequeño moretón.

"Pero ya hombre" le dije sin darle a entender si me refería a ellas o a la búsqueda que me pedía.

"bien"

Se acerco al trío el cual ya estaba rodeado de casi todo el campamento, algunos apoyando a una y otra y otros preocupados por su seguridad.

"Chicas alto!" les dijo Eris y de inmediato pararon. "Así no conseguirán ponerse de acuerdo"

Por un momento me sorprendí de las palabras de tipo embajadora de la paz que sonaba, considerando que es la diosa de la discordia, que iluso era.

"Debe decidir alguien por ustedes" les dijo.

"Qué?" pensé.

Todo el campamento parecía darle la razón, y luego se volteo hacia Charles y a mí. "Y Creo que se quien puede tomar tal difícil decisión…"

Comenzó a darme un mal espinazo cuando dirigió sus ojos en mí… "No es cierto, Percy!" declaró.

Las tres murmuraron mi nombre, lo que me ponía más nervioso. Entonces Eris tomo la manzana dorada y la deposito en mis manos, todo el campamento palideció.

"Percy, es tu deber darle fin a esta trágica disputa" me dijo con una voz melodramática de actriz de telenovela.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, y luego la primera de las tres se me acercó.

"Percy…?" decía Annabeth con una voz muy, MUY cariñosa. "Tú me quieres verdad?... Sabes que soy la más bella"

Comenzaron a revolotearme mariposas en el estomago mientras veía a Annabeth muy cerquita mío, con las manos juntas y suplicantes, unos ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa de cachorrito mientras todo el campamento me miraba de forma muy picarona que sentía que toda la sangre se me subía a la cabeza.

Los chicos de Atenea no daban crédito a lo que veían.

"Percy…?" decía Silena con una voz MUY sensual detrás mio. "Yo soy hija de Afrodita, la belleza esta mis genes"

Se acerco por mi detrás y poniendo esas delicadas, suaves y frágiles manos en mis hombros, provocando un escalofrió electrizante en mi espinazo. Todo el campamento me veía de una forma celosa de que una niña de afrodita me hablara.

Los chicos de Hefesto lucían atemorizados mientras Charles me miraba de forma indignante y amenazadora.

"Percy…!" me grito Clarisse. "La belleza no es solo externa, también es de carácter"

Se puso a un costado mío y comenzó a codearme el hombro de forma insinuante mientras sonreía descaradamente. Tuve que aguantar una nausea. El campamento entero se reía considerando siquiera esa posibilidad, pero Clarisse les gruño.

Los chicos de Ares tenían la mandíbula desencajada de ver a su consejera actuar así.

"Si tres diosas no pudieron resistirse a esto, mucho menos tres mestizas" decía Eris muy orgullosa de sí.

"Percy, tú me salvaste el verano pasado, se que piensas que soy la más bella"

Annabeth se acerco aun más y poso tiernamente su cabeza encima de mi hombro, sentía que mi cara se quemaba.

"Percy, soy la más hermosa hija de Afrodita, sabes que soy la más bella"

Silena apoyo su cuerpo sobre mí, frotando su pecho contra mi espalda, esta vez me quemaba otra parte del cuerpo que no quiero mencionar.

"Percy, sabes que soy la guerrera más hermosa, por eso siempre peleamos"

Clarisse me dio un suave golpecito en el estomago, y tuve devolver el contenido que de ahí salía hacia mi boca.

A lo lejos un chico de la multitud me grito que si lograba superar esto sería el héroe más grande de todos los tiempos. Mire a la culpable de todo esto con toda la furia que mi razón distraída por las chicas me permitía concentrar.

"Crees que podrías deshacer eso" dijo Charles. Una pregunta estúpida en verdad, porque parecía que la diosa de la discordia disfrutaba más que nadie de esto.

Las chicas continuaban apretujándome con sus muestras de su afecto, y supe que no tenía opción…

"Cuál era esa búsqueda de la que hablabas?"...

* * *

**INFORMACIÓN MITOLOGICA:**

Eris para algunos la colocan como hija divina de Ares, pero otras bibliografias la colocan como su hermana... así que me decidi por lo segundo.

Solo para aclarar algunas incongruencias.


	2. Conocemos a unos olimpicos nuevos amigos

Después de la difícil situación en la que Eris me puso no tenia opción.

-Cual era esa búsqueda de la que hablabas?-

Eris sonrió traviesamente.

* * *

Como lo había dicho antes, aquella manzana dorada que provoco todo esto no era la original, se la habían robado y no sabe de quien fue... Pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que se trataba de un semidiós, pues ningún dios puede robar objetos mágicos de otro por una vieja ley.

Y créanme, ya había vivido en carne propia eso.

Mi misión era sencilla, debía recuperar la manzana dorada original para que así aquella rubia caótica pudiera seguir provocando conflictos por los siglos de los siglos.

-Y como se supone que vamos a saber quién la tiene y donde?- pregunta Grover.

Estábamos reunidos en el porche trasero de la casa grande, alrededor de la mesa donde Quirón y el Sr. D juegan a las cartas, Quirón seguía renuente a hablar haciendo pensar en que le habría dicho Eris.

-No tienes alguna sospecha de quien pueda ser?- pregunto Annabeth después de haber recuperado la cordura unos instantes.

Volteaba de rato en rato a verme, la mayoría de las veces no me daba cuenta, pero cuando mis ojos cruzaban con los suyos ella de inmediato veía a cualquier otra parte con las mejillas encendidas…

La cara que puso cuando sus cuando sus hermanos de cabaña le contaron como actuó no tiene precio.

-Probablemente sea alguno de tus parientes divinos el causante- decía Clarisse.

Yo de reojo la veía recordando la cara que puso hace instantes y ella me lanzaba una mirada tal que haría parecer a las furias de Hades como niñas berrinchudas.

Cuando las chicas de su cabaña le narraron su comportamiento, ella volteó hacia mí, y por un momento pensé que esta vez realmente me mataría.

-Te refieres a Fobos y Deimos, pero ellos son seres divinos también! No podrían hacerlo solos- explico Silena.

A diferencia de las dos primeras, cada vez que ella me veía era yo el que volteaba a otra parte recordando las insinuaciones de la hija de Afrodita y la mirada asesina del líder de Hefesto, Charles.

Parecía que Annabeth se daba cuenta de ello y me veía con una mirada tal, cómo si le hubiera dado un puñetazo a su abuela.

-Pero bueno, al menos puedes decirme donde estaba la ultima vez?- le inquirí a la diosa de discordia.

-Bueno...- la rubia se palpaba la barbilla con un mientras recordaba.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, la última vez que la tenía estaba en una gran ciudad blanca con un lago y un pico enorme y un nombre muy difícil de pronunciar-

Todos parpadeamos ignorantes.

-Ciudad blanca...- murmuro Annabeth.

-Lago y pico enorme...- murmuro Clarisse.

-Y un nombre difícil de pronunciar...- murmuro Silena.

Me puse a rodar los engranajes de mi cerebro y logre prender mi bombilla.

-Te refieres a Washington?- pregunte.

Los ojos de Eris se iluminaron.

-Cierto! Así era como se llamaba...- presumió con su peculiar sonrisilla de niña traviesa.

-Bueno, entonces iremos a Washington- dijo Clarisse.

-Realmente crees que se encuentre ahí, sesos de alga- comento Annabeth.

-Tienes alguna idea mejor, listilla- le contradije.

Silena sonreía de forma picara al vernos haciéndome ruborizar.

Por desgracia no me percaté de que Eris se coloco a mi espalda y me coloco la manzana dorada en mi cabeza con la inscripción "para la más bella" apuntando hacia las susodichas.

-Percy...?-

La hija de Atenea ataco primero... Entrelazando sus dedos frente a ella.

-Sin sabiduría un rostro bonito no es más que una cabeza hueca- explico su punto mientras suavizaba su mirada y sus ojos tormentosos temblaban de ternura logrando que me perdiera en ellos. -Entonces yo soy la más bella-

-Percy...?-

La hija de Afrodita era la siguiente... Con los brazos juntos entre su pecho, resaltando su busto y meciéndolos como dos melones maduros.

-La belleza exterior lo es todo- dijo mientras juntaba las manos frente a sus labios exquisitamente mientras pestañeaba. -Yo soy la más bella-

-¡Percy!-

Y la última y mucho menos importante hija de Ares me hablo.

-Olvida a esas dos y elígeme, recuerda a las amazonas, son grandes guerreras y hermosas- decía mientras me daba un gesto de aprobación con su pulgar. -Eso demuestra que soy la más bella-

Aquello me dejo tan perturbado que necesitare años de terapia psicológica para olvidarlo.

El encantamiento de Eris demostró una vez su punto, ni siquiera las mestizas notables del campamento podían resistirse, ni siquiera tres diosas pudieron.

Eris no dejaba de reírse. -Que sucede Percy? No puedes escoger a una- se burló.

Murmuraron mi nombre como súplica, excepto por Clarisse quien más bien parecía amenazarme con un puño.

Si yo me sentía así, imaginen que fue lo que sintió París ante las tres poderosas diosas que podían desintegrarlo molécula por molécula si alguna resultaba ofendida.

-Bueno, lo más importante ahora es recuperar esa estúpida manzana- dije desviando el tema.

Todas asintieron.

A la velocidad de la luz de una estrella fugaz Eris comenzó a susurrar en loa oídos de todas, y eso no era bueno.

-Iremos contigo- dijeron las tres al unísono.

Un escalofrío bajo por mi espalda mientras Eris gozaba, no saben cuánto quería en aquel momento darle un golpe en toda su divina cara.

-Se supone que solo dos pueden venir-

-Al diablo con las leyes antiguas!- dijo Clarisse.

Un trueno retumbo. En el cielo.

-Quizá trate de decidirse...- dijo Annabeth.

-Y queremos estar ahí para oírlo- dijo Silena.

No tuve opción.

Tenía que ir a la capital de la nación a buscar un poderoso objeto mágico capaz de provocar ún conflicto de escala bélica cargando llevándome conmigo a las chicas mas guay, y clarisse, que me presionaran para decidir cuál es la mas bellas.

Ni siquiera puede decir que me las he visto peor.

-Pues allá vamos-

* * *

Después de empacar lo necesario salimos, Eris decidió quedarse, así que le pedí a Charles Beckendorf de Hefesto, Flee Letcher de Hermes y Michael Yew de Apolo que la vigilaran.

Aun así, esperaba que el campamento no fuera destruido en mi ausencia.

-Y de paso, puedes averiguar qué pasa con Quirón?- le dije a Flee.

-Seguro Percy-

Nos despedimos y argos nos llevo a la camioneta con Argos rumbo la estación central para tomar un bus.

Eris me dijo que la manzana se quedaría conmigo, que deshacerme de ella no funcionara, pues reaparecería conmigo de nuevo.

-Genial-

Me senté en el último asiento del vehículo con el séquito femenino a mi alrededor y Clarisse apegada a la ventana, durante todo el camino a Virginia no dejaban de insinuarme, yo tiraba la manzana por la ventana para desdicha de todas, pero luego me llevaba la mano al bolsillo y ahí estaba, provocando una nueva oleada de cumplidos.

Y bueno cuando los halagos no funcionan, así tal cual París de Troya, luego vino el chantaje.

Annabeth me dijo que si la elegía, tendría lecciones de griego antiguo todos los días, hasta me podría quedar su gorra invisible de los Yankees como ofrenda.

Tenerla todos los días con los deberes no molaba, pero su objeto mágico no dejaba de ser una oferta tentadora.

Silena me prometió ser mi "dama de compañía" durante mis ratos libres, además de darme un "cambio de imagen".

Trate de entender hasta cierto punto la palabra compañía, y luego se me vinieron a la cabeza un montón de fantasías muy... "picaras", aunque no me agradaba mucho lo del cambio de imagen, no quería convertirme en uno de los chicos "con delineador y brillo" de Afrodita.

Y Clarisse, me ofreció cualquier arma de su vasta colección, y cuando digo "basta", me refiero a una cantidad tal que podrías armar a toda la vieja Esparta con ellas.

Además de la promesa de no matarme después.

Después de un día de agotador viaje llegamos a la capital de la nación.

Nos bajamos en la estación central y decidí que lo prudente seria descansar y comer algo.

-Qué gran idea Percy!- dijo Annabeth mientras se aferraba a mi brazo. -Eres listo como siempre, se que siempre "tomas la decisión correcta"- captando la indirecta.

-Claro que si Percy!- dijo Silena mientras se aferraba a mi cuello y empezaba. Juguetear con mi cabello. -Él siempre presta atención a los "perfectos detalles"-

Ambas me hicieron sonrojar

-Además...- añadía Clarisse. -...Percy es un gran guerrero, siempre ve la "ventaja del carácter"-

Por mucho que lo intentara, cada vez que Clarisse se me insinuaba, sentía una oscura aura negra a mí alrededor.

Desayunamos en Wally's me acomode en una mesa y las chicas al otro lado frente a mí, en la televisión estaban hablando algo acerca de la visita del presidente de Rusia a la capital de la Nación, y de nuevo la magia de Eris volvía a crisparme los nervios.

Annabeth se ponía a lamer la pasa de su pan de canela y sonreía como si fuera una niña de siete para parecer adorable y llamar mi atención, y le funcionaba.

Silena había tomado el postre especial del día, un plátano amarillo, lo pelaba mientras me miraba con esos ojos sensuales, y luego lo pasaba una y otra vez dentro y fuera de su boca sin mascarlo, algo se agito en mis pantalones.

Clarisse había tomado las nueces dulces y las molía con sus manos y las tragaba, luego tomaba una entera y la aplastaba con sus dientes mientras me veía con sus ojos encendidos.

-Encontremos esa fruta y terminemos con esto- pensé reprimiendo este ultimo y perturbador recuerdo.

* * *

Recordé las palabras de Eris, pico enorme frente a un lago. No podía ser otro que el monumento Washington frente al lago del capitolio

Durante el trayecto comencé a tener la sensación de que nos seguían, nuestro destino no quedaba muy lejos de donde estábamos, así que les propuse que camináramos.

Voltee repetidas veces en silencio para tratar de identificar a nuestros espías, todo parecía normal, con la excepción de dos tipos con jeans azules y sudaderas con capuchas, una negra y el otro roja.

Bingo.

Después de una hora de llegamos al monumento, voltee a mis espadas pero ya no encontré a mis dos seguidores.

-Mejor apresurémonos- dije.

Para nuestra suerte el tour de visitas estaba próximo a empezar y nos colocamos en la fila de los turistas que no eran muchos.

Un hombre de mediana edad semi calvo con una camiseta de I Love Washington con su corazón respectivo, una madre con una polera verde y una calza negra de la mano a un niño de camiseta roja y pantaloncillos azules inquieto que intentaba soltarse.

-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al recorrido del monumento... -

Narraba la guía vistiendo con una sofisticada chaqueta de tour azul con vestido, blusa y su gorrito.

Pasamos frente al parque del monumento y todos tomaron fotografías, luego ingresamos y vimos los diferentes estantes con varios objetos históricos y nos dirigimos al elevador.

Las chicas ingresaron primero y cuando me disponía a entrar rápidamente un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos cafés con una camiseta negra y vaqueros celestes me gano el último puesto disponible.

-Lo siento- se disculpo tímidamente.

Las chicas quedaron arrinconadas en la parte trasera y balbuceaban mi nombre.

-Descuiden, estaré aquí- les dije. -Y no olviden... Bueno, ya saben-

Parecían dudar, pero para que no perdieran de vista nuestro objetivo les dije que luego arreglaremos nuestra cuestión para motivarlas, y lo último que vi fue como sonreían de forma boba ante la mirada inquieta de los otros ocupantes quienes jamás podrían imaginar la situación por la que atravesaba.

La puerta se cerró.

-Ahora estamos solos, Perseus Jackson- dijo a mis espaldas

Rápidamente me di la vuelta y saque mi bolígrafo letal, Riptide.

Era uno de los sujetos que nos seguía, el de sudadera negra.

-Finalmente apareces-

-Eso no te ayudara, sabes?- me dijo.

En ese momento se quito la capucha, el color de sus ojos. eran negros como azabache, así como su cabello, pero lo que se notaba mas en el eran las enormes y deformes cicatrices que ocupaban su rostro.

-Hola, mi nombre es Deimos- se presento.

-El hijo divino de Ares-

-Así que nuestra Tía envío al hijo de Poseidón contra nosotros- se mofo. -Esto es demasiado bueno...-

-Demasiado bueno será cuando te pase mi espada como lo hice con tu padre- le advertí. -Ahora dime donde esta esa estúpida manzana-.

De pronto oí un atroz gruñido, justo encima de nosotros y en un parpadeo en una enorme sombra negra aterrizo detrás de Deimos con gran estruendo agrietando el piso levantando algo de polvo y escombros.

-Este es mi perro, Ortro- dijo alzando una mano en dirección de la bestia.

Había visto perros infernales antes, pero este podría pasar por la madre de cancerbero, De al menos unos seis metros de alto, por cuatro de ancho con pelaje negro y dientes que podrían chispear al rojo vivo, apenas cabía en la sala.

Era una bestia enorme, feroz y sedienta de sangre.

-Bocadillo… Ortro, Ortro… Bocadillo- nos presento.

El perro rugió con tal fuerza que pareció un terremoto.

De inmediato eche a correr afuera saliendo del monumento, detrás de mí la entrada exploto soltando una lluvia de escombros y tierra, el feroz animal me persiguió a través del parque mientras los ciudadanos corrían aterrorizados aparentemente de la explosión, ya que la niebla les impide ver las cosas como son.

Cuanto les envidiaba.

La bestia dio un gran salto y aterrizo frente a mí junto a unos árboles, de apenas esquive un mordisco y fui a otra dirección siendo perseguido.

No tenia forma de pelear a menos... Recordé el gran lago artificial frente al monumento, si podía llegar a él tendría una chance, ya a mi alrededor la gente abandonaba el parque del monumento y comencé a oír sirenas de emergencia.

Estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi objetivo cuando de repente mis pies abandonaron el suelo y me eleve por los aires, El perro me había agarrado de mi mochila.

Forcejee para liberarme pero me arrojo al aire como un trozo de carne y abrió las fauces.

-Maldicioooooon!- gritaba mientras me adentro en la boca del can.

Con un poco de suerte me aferre a algo blando que colgaba y resistí.

NO! Me dije a mí mismo, no llegue hasta aquí para ser el almuerzo,

Abandone la úvula del perro, salte a su lengua y clave a Riptide, debió dolerle por comenzó a mover su boca y yo me sentí como en los autos chocones del parque… chocando contra los dientes el paladar y la lengua.

Los colmillos se separaron por un momento y atraparon mi brazo, el dolor era horrible pero logre separarme.

Con un último esfuerzo alce mi espada y la enterré en su paladar blando con tanta fuerza como pude que sentí que atravesaba su cerebro, la boca se inclino al frente y abrió las fauces otra vez, solté a Riptide y salí de su boca cayendo al duro suelo de concreto frente al monumento otra vez.

Apenas tuve tiempo de quejarme porque comenzó a caerme encima un montón de polvo amarillo.

Ortro había muerto.

-Mi perro!- grito indignado Deimos desde la destruida entrada. -Pagaras por esto Jackson- me amenazó.

Pero cuando alce la vista para verlo ya no estaba.

Volví a desplomarme en el piso, sentí algo caliente y húmedo recorriendo mi brazo y me desmaye.

* * *

Tuve un sueño.

Estaba en medio de una enorme sala muy sofisticada, con paredes blancas y sillas amobladas con cuero rojo, a mis pies había la imagen de una enorme águila.

De pronto gente a mi escuche gritos, alce la vista y vi a dos hombres forcejando y sostienendo con sus manos algo.

El uno era de edad avanzada con pelo gris y ojos claros vistiendo un terno negro con corbata azul de expresión ceñuda, el otro era alto y de piel pálida, con pelo blanco y un terno negro con corbata roja.

-Es mía- dijo el viejo.

-No, es mía- protesto el alto.

Del forcejeo pasaron a la trifulca y antes de que pudiera ver como se molían a golpes la imagen cambio, ahora estaba ante un gran paisaje con verdes colinas alrededor, a los pies en el valle un pacífico e idóneo pueblo de casas rojas y blancas se alzaba., los niños jugaban en el parque, las mamás en las calles conversaban y los papas trabajaban en distintos negocios desde albañiles y panaderos, hasta oficiales de policía.

De pronto vi algo en el cielo, era un pequeño punto blanco que volaba hacia acá dejando un rastro de humo blanco.

Tuve un mal presentimiento, entonces el objeto cayó hacia el pueblo y una enorme luz casi me enceguece al punto de obligarme a apartar mi vista y luego una fuerte sacudida me empujo al suelo con un gran estruendo.

Al levantarme todo estaba destruido y quemado con cuerpos carbonizados por doquier.

Luego mi mente se trasladaba a otros sitios del país donde se repetía la misma historia. Un pueblo pacífico, el mismo objeto volador y luego una gran explosión con destrucción y muerte.

Mi corazón se acongojaba al ver esto una y otra vez, mientras oía dos risas maléficas como ruido de fondo, pude reconocer una de ellas.

Deimos.

* * *

-Percy!- me despertó una voz.

Abrí pesadamente mis ojos y vi el rostro de Annabeth, sonaba preocupada y molesta a la vez poniendo la boquilla de su cantimplora de néctar en mis labios.

A mi lado Silena estaba arrodillada con un poco de ambrosía en una cuchara apuntando a mi rostro, también reconocí cerca pero de espaldas a Clarisse, de pie en dirección hacia afuera empuñando su espada como si estuviera de guardia.

-No te podemos dejar un segundo solo verdad- me regaño Annabeth

Pregunte que me había pasado y Silena tomo la palabra.

-Estabas inconsciente y muy malherido-

Sentí una punzada en mi hombro derecho, estaba completamente vendado hasta mi bíceps y parcialmente manchado de rojo, a un costado otros vendajes más sucios y rojos.

Dónde estamos? Pregunte.

-En la parte trasera del monumento...- dijo Clarisse.

Observe a mi alrededor y vi que estábamos en una especie de. Bodega con varios objetos de mueblería similares a los que había en el Hall del edificio.

Al parecer cuando oyeron la explosión no pudieron bajar de inmediato a ayudarme debido a un fuera de servicio del elevador, esquivaron a los turistas histéricos por la explosión y bajaron por una escalerilla de servicio, pero tardaron un poco la verdad, cuando llegaron ya me encontraba en tan lastimero estado.

-Gracias. Murmure. Intente moverme pero más punzadas de dolor me lo impidieron, ese perro me había dejado una nueva cicatriz de recuerdito a mi cuerpo.

Comí un poco de la ambrosía que Silena me ofrecía sonriente, hizo que me sonrojara un poco.

Annabeth hizo un gesto de disgusto mientras me encajaba la cantimplora de néctar en mi boca, Clarisse no dijo nada, era un buen respiro para variar.

Me lleve la mano al bolsillo y esa estúpida copia de la manzana de Eris seguía ahí. No me atreví a sacarla.

Pero aquel sueño dejo intrigado, era algo así como una advertencia, aunque no sería la primera vez.

-Presiento que algo mas se cuece detrás de esto- les dije.

-A qué te refieres?- pregunto Annabeth.

Les conté mi sueño, pero no había ningún sentido aparente, pero quizás pudiera estar relacionado con la desaparición de la manzana.

-Por cierto, como les fue arriba- pregunté.

-Es curioso…- decía Silena.

-A que te refieres?-

-Es curioso, porque encontramos esto- la corrigió Annabeth mientras me enseñaba un pedazo de papel.

_SI QUIERES ENCONTRAR LA MANZANA VE A LA SIGUIENTE DIRECCIÓN…_

Cuando leí lo último me ahogue un suspiro.

-Es en serio…?- pregunté.

Todas asintieron.

Luego de tomar un descanso y comer algo nos dirigimos a la dirección en la nota, y pronto estábamos frente a nuestro objetivo.

"La Casa blanca"

Lo único que nos faltaba era la canción bandas y estrellas por siempre como tema de fondo,

-Genial!- mascullo Clarisse. –Como se supone que vamos a entrar-

-Se siente raro estar frente al hogar del hombre más poderoso del país- añadió Silena.

-Los monstruos eran una cosa, pero esto…- murmuré.

Annabeth permaneció callada y luego me dirigió una mirada sugestiva, y yo sabía en que estaba pensando.

-Yo me haré cargo a partir de aquí- decía mientras sacaba su gorra de los Yankees.

Fueron las dos horas más interminables de mi vida mientras Silena, Clarisse y Yo estábamos sentados en una banca frente a la Casa Blanca, me sentía tan inquieto.

-Oigan, no creen que ha está tardando demasiado-

-Ya la conoces bien- me insinuó Clarisse. –Seguramente se para de rato en rato a admirar la arquitectura-

Por desgracia no había heredado el lado positivo de Mamá, no dejaba de pensar en las peores situaciones posibles, por ejemplo: la gorra podía caérsele y ella aparecería mágicamente en medio de alguna sala privada donde se supone que "no debía" estar, ser llevada por el servicio secreto para un interrogatorio exhaustivo en algún cuarto secreto, y luego ser acusada de terrorismo y encerrada en una instalación secreta gubernamental para nunca más volver a ver la luz del Sol.

Suena loco, lo sé. Pero luego de lo ocurrió en Manhattan… nuestro gobierno estaba un poco "paranoico". Y luego de lo ocurrido esta mañana en el monumento a Washington, debían estar aún más agitados.

-Oye…- me dijo Silena mientras me zarandeaba un poco.

-Que cosa?-

-Esquina de la cuarta…- me murmuro al oído. Me di cuenta de que se refería a la calle de nuestro lado.

Voltee a ver y vi a un sujeto blanco con camiseta negra y jeans azules, era el chico que me quito el último lugar del elevador en el monumento Washington.

-Seguramente se trate de Fobos- añadió Clarisse.

-No lo creo- dije.

Parece que se dio cuenta por el brusco movimiento inquisitivo que la hija de Ares hizo pues se dio la vuelta y se disponía a irse.

De repente algo me toco el hombro, voltee a ver y no vi a nadie pero pude reconocer esa clásica distorsión del aire y la luz que la delataba.

-Chicas, debemos ocuparnos de alguien-

* * *

Nos reagrupamos en un callejón y como lo esperaba, ese chico nos siguió, le dije a Clarisse y Silena que fingiéramos hablar entre nosotros mientras Annabeth se colocaba en posición, parecíamos llamar la atención de nuestro espía, entonces levante dos dedos al aire como si fuera una señal.

Rápidamente el chico comenzó a ser empujado a nosotros por una misteriosa fuerza invisible.

-Te atrapamos- le dije.

Annabeth se quito la gorra y apareció con su cuchillo en su garganta.

-Hubo suerte- le pregunté haciendo alusión al objeto que buscamos.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Revisé hasta donde pude…- dijo. -…Hasta me metí en una extraña sala con monitores pantallas y consolas-

Eso no me dejo tranquilo, seguramente por ser hija de atenea la curiosidad le pico el ojo.

-Bueno…- dije. -…Tenemos algo de lo que ocuparnos-

Clarisse chasqueo sus nudillos como si deseara dirigir ella el interrogatorio, el muchacho se asusto, tenía ojos negros profundos y una expresión de temor.

-Creo que tienes algo que ver en esto- sugirió Annabeth. –No es así-

Lucía muy nervioso y renuente a contestar, pero luego de que Annabeth acerca más la hoja a su garganta comenzó a cantar.

-M-Mi nombre es Jake- dijo.

-Algo me dice- le dije rascándome la barbilla inquisitivamente. –Que tu pusiste aquella nota en el monumento Washington, cierto?-

En tartamudeos dijo que sí.

-Eres un mestizo?- pregunto Silena.

Asintió.

-S-Soy un hijo de la diosa Hecate- balbuceo con temor.

-Hecaté?- balbucee. –Que acaso no es la diosa titán de la Magia?-

Volvió a asentir. Pero que estaba haciendo un mestizo en Washington.

-Tú robaste la manzana de Eris- dijo Clarisse en un gruñido que asusto mas al muchacho, que por su cara no podía tener más de trece.

-Una palabra más y será tu fin! Mestizo!- grito alguien a lo lejos, fuera del callejón.

Todos volteamos y vimos a un tipo alto vestido con una sudadera roja.

-S-Señor?-

Se quito la capucha y mostro unos ojos rojos como la llama así como su cabello alborotado.

-Saludos, mestizos- nos dijo. Era el sujeto de la sudadera roja.

-Fobos…- gruño Clarisse.

-Hola hermanita- saludo. –Como esta nuestra querida Eris…-

-Desea que le devuelvan lo que le pertenece- dijo Silena.

-Lo-Lo-Lo Lo siento Señor!- le dijo Jake.

De pronto dirigió la vista hacia Annabeth y pude ver como sus ojos centelleaban como una llama al rojo vivo.

-No…!- gimoteo ella aterrorizada.

Solto a nuestro prisionero quien corrió a hacia Fobos, pero yo solo podía concentrarme en Annabeth, se desplomo al suelo con el cuchillo en alto agitándolo alrededor obligándonos a apartarnos de ella, como si tratara de alejar algo.

-Alejénse… no se acerquen!- nos grito.

-Annabeth! Qué te pasa?- le preguntó.

-NO! NO SE ACERQUEN- nos gritó agitando con más violencia el cuchillo.

Mire furioso a Fobos y saque mi espada, pero Clarisse se me adelanto y le arrojo una de sus sarisas, mas Fobos la detuvo limpiamente con su mano desnuda.

Luego le dirigió otra mirada centelleante.

Clarisse se paralizó y dio un paso atrás.

-NO!- gritó. –No… por favor!- suplico mientras caía de rodillas con las manos al frente como suplicándole a alguien.

Clarisse! Le grité.

-Qué les está pasando?- pregunto Silena asustada.

Al ver el miedo en su rostro, Fobos también la dio otra mirada centelleante.

Y de repente Silena también cayó de espaldas y sobre su trasero llevándose el rostro las manos crispándolas como garras.

-Mi… Mi rostro!- gruño atemorizada.

Mire nuevamente a las tres y comprendí de que se trataba.

-Tú…- le gruñí.

-Así que ya te has dado cuenta?- me dijo. –Todos tenemos un miedo…-

Empuñe con más fuerza a Riptide mientras Annabeth se acurrucaba como un bebe en posición fetal en el suelo, Clarisse se desplomaba delante como una súplica aterradora y Silena se desplomaba de espaldas con las manos fuertemente enterradas en su rostro.

-Y yo soy, el miedo mismo-


	3. ¿Una Nueva guerra mundial?

-Y yo, soy el miedo mismo-.

Sin perder más el tiempo ataque.

Fobos me dirigió su mirada centelleante, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando mi carga no paro y saco su espada.

Nuestras chispearon con la colisión.

Fobos todavía lucia sorprendido y tenia razón en estarlo, yo no me asusto fácilmente.

-He de admitirlo, eres muy valiente- me dijo desconociendo mi miedo.

Forcejeamos pero rechazo mi espada, volví a atacar pero se alejo dentro del callejón hacia donde estaban las demás.

Me voltee y volví a la carga.

Después de unos segundos la pelea estaba a mi favor, parece que Fobos no era un buen luchador, pese a ser el hijo del dios de la guerra, lo que resulta irónico.

-Que es lo que planeas?-

Sus ojos temblaron como estuviera eufórico.

-Solo diré, que algo grande esta por ocurrir- explico. -Nuestra tía pronto dejara de ser la favorita-

Lo mire confundido.

-Que quieres decir?-

-Una gran guerra comenzara, y nuestro padre estará complacido-

Mire de reojo al mestizo que aun seguía ahí.

Seguía sin entender, por lo que volví al ataque

Sin embargo a cada rato echaba una mirada y veía como las chicas lucían cada vez peor, mas pálidas, mas aterradas y respirando cada vez mas rápido.

-Detenlas, ahora!- exigí.

-Y si no lo hago qué?-

Me enfurecí y ataque, pudo prever la estocada de Fobos y la desvié y ZAS!

Argh! Gruño de dolor mientras retrocedía y se agarraba el corte que le hice en su brazo derecho, el icor dorado no dejaba de brotar.

Alce a Riptide desafiante de nuevo y esta vez apuntando a su rostro.

-Me las pagaras mestizo- refunfuño.

Y luego desapareció.

Voltee a comprobar cómo estaban las chicas. Habían dejado de temblar y ahora lucían mas tranquilas.

Annabeth después de unos segundos se sentó, Silena alejo las manos del rostro de lo cual le quedaron algunas marcas y Clarisse se reincorporo aunque parecía lucir aun temerosa.

-Que, Que nos sucedió?- pregunto Annabeth.

Me acerque y me puso junto a ella para comprobar si estaba bien, aunque podía ver que respiraba un poco agitada.

Aunque yo ya sabía lo que Fobos hizo.

-Fobos nos hizo ver nuestros miedos- explico Clarisse quitándome las palabras de la boca y mirando a los tres. -Esa es su habilidad, y se deleita con ello-

-Nuestros... miedos- murmuraba Silena.

Por las manos en su rostro y su expresión de temor podía entenderlo, suponía que cualquier hijo de afrodita tendría miedo de ver algo su rostro, desde estar sin maquillaje o hasta tener deforme y horroroso, decidan cual les gusta.

-Tienes razón...- respondió Annabeth algo cabizbaja, pero más que triste, parecía avergonzada.

Ella ya me había revelado antes su mayor miedo, y es que los hijos de Atenea no se llevan muy bien que digamos con las arañas, imagina estar rodeados de cientos y miles de arañas y/o tarántulas peludas, hasta yo también estaría espantado.

-Ese maldito Fobos...- gruño Clarisse.

Por más que lo intentara me costaba pensar a que podía temerle ella. Sería interesante averiguarlo.

-Oye...- murmuro Silena.

Me di cuenta de que Silena señalaba hacia la calle.

El mestizo hijo de Hécate no se había junto a su jefe, seguido de pie un rato mas hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba, entonces echo a correr.

-Atrapémoslo!- grite.

Sin haber descansado siquiera echamos a correr tras nuestra única pista de lo que sucedía.

Lo perseguimos por algunas calles, entre algunos negocios y finalmente por un mercado, mientras intentaba lo que sea para retrasarnos, empujar peatones frente a nosotros, derribar cajas de servicio y de vegetales y rodear por los callejones.

Con tanta gente a esta hora nos ponía difícil seguirlo, por un momento creí que lo perderíamos, entonces me di cuenta de que Annabeth ya no estaba con nosotros.

-Claro.

Sabía que siempre tenía un plan, así que me esforcé por no perderle el rastro.

Nos desviamos de la calle a la parte trasera de unos edificios abandonados, lo perdimos de vista solo un segundo cuando oímos un grito de sorpresa y luego la voz de Annabeth.

-Ya te tengo-

Nos dirigimos al origen de la voz y pronto estábamos detrás de un oscuro y abandonado edificio gris, Annabeth tenía a nuestra presa acorralada contra la pared con su cuchillo en alto.

-Esta vez no escaparas-

-Para quien trabajas- le pregunto como si no estuviera segura realmente de que estuviera con Fobos.

Podía ver sus ojos encendidos mientras acercaba el filo de su daga a su cuello, como si deseara que respondiera como ella esperaba.

-Annabeth... balbucee preocupado entendiendo que pretendía.

-Trabajas para Cronos, no es así?- aseguro.

El asintió todavía asustado y me sorprendí.

-Entonces que haces con Fobos y Deimos- le pregunte.

Me miro y pude entender su miedo.

Y nos lo conto todo.

Recordé el verano pasado cuando nos enfrentamos a Luke y a su ejército de monstruos y mestizos en el monte Tamalpais, seguramente este chico era parte de ellos, vi como Luke caía por un precipicio de unos ochenta metros, vi su cuerpo impactado contra las rocas y creí que había muerto y me hubiera que lo estuviera.

Pero no fue así.

El rostro de Annabeth quedo inmóvil, como si no supiera si estar preocupada o feliz de la suerte de Luke.

-El amo Luke está incapacitado desde entonces- siguió explicando el mestizo.

-Nuestro segundo al mando me envió por una hierba medicinal especial aqui en Washington, que podría curar y fortalecer su cuerpo de nuevo- continuo.

Era oficial, Luke había sobrevivido pero se encontraba débil y en muy mal estado, ese chico había enviado de incognito para traerle una medicina.

-Pero esos hijos de Ares me acorralaron y me quitaron la medicina...-

-...Y te la devolverían si les hacías un favor- termino Silena.

-Robar la manzana de Eris- dijo Clarisse.

-Luke...- murmuro Annabeth para si creyendo que nadie la oía, pero yo si.

-Si no recibe esa medicina a tiempo...- decía entonces Annabeth me vio con ojos extraños, parecían desaprobar mi comentario.

-Si no la recibe, morirá irremediablemente- dijo el mestizo.

-Ahora dinos porque querían que robes esa manzana- gruño Clarisse.

Encogió los hombros con ignorancia.

Entonces Clarisse lo agarro del cuello de su camiseta y acerco su rostro endurecido hasta él haciendo que se aterrorizara.

Entonces mi cerebro comenzó a juntar las piezas del puzle, ese sueño si era una advertencia.

-Creo que ya se lo que traman-

Todos, incluso Annabeth me miraron.

Recode lo que pasaban por televisión esa mañana, algo acerca de la visita del presidente de Rusia, después recordé mi sueño, el tipo viejo que forcejaba debía ser el presidente Bush y el alto probablemente se trate del presidente ruso.

-Fobos y Deimos planean usan la manzana de Eris para crear discordia entre ambos jefes- les dije con resolución.

Todas parecían estar de acuerdo.

Era el peor de los escenarios posibles, si él presidente de Rusia y el de nuestro país se pelean.

-Una nueva guerra mundial- decía Annabeth, sonaba perturbada. -Millones de muertes...-

-Aunque suene horrible Ares estaría complacido- dijo Silena.

Clarisse asintió.

-Los dioses tendrían que favorecer al uno y otro bando y se dividirían.-

-Esto favorecería a Cronos también- termine la frase.

Nuestra sencilla misión de búsqueda ahora se había transformado en asunto de seguridad nacional.

-Debemos detenerlos- dijo Annabeth.

-Dinos donde esta manzana- le dije con rudeza.

* * *

Las calles estaban atestadas de gente para el mediodía y una comitiva del presidente ruso pasaba rumbo a la casa blanca, debíamos permanecer cerca si queríamos evitar la tercera guerra mundial.

Por un momento pensé como podrían lograr Fobos y Deimos su objetivo con tanta gente, a menos que se infiltraran en el mismo recinto donde los dos jefes hablaran.

Pronto los tres estábamos de nuevo frente a la casa blanca donde más gente estaba atestada.

El cordón de seguridad del servicio secreto era muy fuerte, ni siquiera seriamos capaces de acércanos, odiaba admitirlo pero necesitaríamos la ayuda de la gorra de los Yankees.

-Dámela-

Annabeth me vio con los ojos en blanco.

-De que hablas, sesos de alga?- me trato.

-Yo lo hare. Trate de sonar decidido, pero ella encantaba de llevarme la contra.

Silena y Clarisse nos miraban confusas como si supieran a quien darle la razón.

-Seguramente lo echaras a perder todo...- esta vez su tono sonaba más duro. -Además es mía-

Le explique que temía que por lo que nos conto el chico, que perdiera de vista su objetivo, podría olvidarse de la manzana e intentar recuperar la medicina de Luke, y si se desataba una lucha será el pandemonio, y peor si hablamos de la casa blanca.

Mis palabras parecieron convencer a Silena y Clarisse, pero ella seguía con su terquedad.

-Pero el... yo...- balbuceaba como si le faltaran palabras para seguir.

-¡Annabeth! Le reproche muy duramente, más de lo que debía.

Finalmente ella me dio su gorra y dio un temeroso paso atrás.

Por un rato me sentí mal ella pero no podía retractarme.

-Volveré enseguida-

Me fui a una cabina de teléfonos muy lejos de la multitud y desaparecí.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Les Confieso algo, era genial ser invisible.

Me sentía como el predator, silencioso y letal.

Esquive fácilmente al servicio secreto y barde la reja aterrizando en el césped muy verde de la casa blanca, hace unos minutos que el presidente de Rusia había entrado, tenía que apresurarme.

Avance cautelosamente, midiendo mis pasos, abriendo puertas solo cuando estaba seguro de que nadie viera, atravesé varias salas con adornos y muebles muy lujosos y plantas, muchas plantas bien cuidadas y macetas de varios materiales, desde cerámica a piedra, tenía que darle la razón a Silena, era raro caminar por la casa blanca, aun siendo invisible.

Seguramente esta gorra seria el arma perfecta de algún terrorista.

Finalmente llegue a una sala donde había dos guardias, pero no podía entrar tan fácil, llamaría mucho la atención si la puerta se abría mágicamente delante de ellos.

Por suerte vi como una secretaria avanzaba por el largo pasillo cargando una charola con vasos de agua, antes de que llegara los guardias le abrieron la puerta y esa era mi oportunidad.

Luego de que la secretaria entrara estaba en una sala amplia, con una gran mesa rectángulo circular con varias sillas deslizables alrededor, todas ellas ocupadas.

Reconocí a nuestro presidente Bush en un extremo charlando con sus asesores.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta volviese a abrir y por ella entrara el presidente ruso, un hombre alto y blanco.

Saludo a su par americano y con sus acompañantes ocupo su lugar, hablaron un montón de cosas a las que trataba de no prestar mucha atención, como así como tratados comerciales, bases militares y una que otra cosa que no mencionare por ser de alto secreto.

Oye, yo también soy americano.

De repente un hombre alto de pelo negro entro por la puerta con una bandeja de frutas, todos parecían sorprendidos por su súbita aparición.

-Creo que no nos vendría mal un bocadillo- dijo el presidente ruso.

Con su aprobación el extraño sujeto de pelo y traje negro deposito la bandeja en la mesa, lanzo una mirada en mi dirección con unos ojos hambrientos y por un momento creí ver una sonrisilla formarse en sus labios cuando se retiraba, no debía bajar la guardia.

Ya había pasado otra hora mientras la reunión se desarrollaba y la bandeja de aperitivos estaba cada vez mas vacía.

Cuando de pronto vi que algo brillaba por debajo de las frutas que quedaban, aunque nadie parecía notarlo. Finalmente cuando alguien tomo una banana lo vi.

Un suculenta manzana dorada, que tampoco pareció llamar la atención a los presentes, supongo que la niebla les hacía creer que era roja, pero desde mi Angulo era dorada, brillaba, y emitía una sensación abrumadoramente conflictiva, que me provocaban algunas ganas de sacar mi espada y cortar algunas cabezas.

De repente, el presidente Busch vio la manzana luego el presidente de Rusia…

Oh-Oh pensé.

Se disponía a tomarla, cuando el ruso se adelanto y ambos tenían ambas manos sobre el fruto, sus cejas se arquearon de forma enojada y se miraron…

-Es mía…!-

-No, es mía…!-

"Maldición"

Los presentes comenzaron a ver extrañados como los dos líderes comenzaban a forcejear, tenía que llamar la atención de alguna forma para que pudiera quitarles la manzana.

Entonces vi un filtro de agua en una esquina, me acerque y lo derribe esparciendo el agua por el piso.

-Pero que…-

Todos se preguntaban como se había caído eso, por un segundo ambos líderes dejaron lo que hacían para ver también y ahí estaba mi oportunidad, corrí y les quite el fruto de un ZAS.

AAAAHH!

Cuando creí que todo se había acabado al fin, un feroz grito como un grito de guerra se oyó en toda la sala, y parecía acercarse.

El servicio secreto se movió rápidamente para cubrir al presidente, igual que los guardaespaldas rusos y entonces.

BUM!

La puerta de ingreso a la sala exploto levantando pequeños escombros de pared y polvo, una figura apareció en la humareda, era alta y parecía portar un objeto alargado, el servicio secreto y los guardias apuntaron, pero la silueta dio un rápido movimiento e hirió gravemente a la mayoría, algunos abrieron fuego pero la sombra bloqueo con su arma las balas y los derribo con algunos cortes.

Aún invisible y con una manzana dorada flotando destape a Riptide, pero apenas lo hice la silueta se percato de mí para mi sorpresa y me atacó, apenas pude parar su ataque, cuando se disipo el polvo vi que el arma que me atacaba era un sable muy prominente chispeando al rojo vivo, la silueta se fue aclarando y me encontré ante el sujeto de pelo negro de hace instantes solo que ahora lo reconocí por las numerosas cicatrices en su rostro.

-Deimos!-

-Jackson!-

Aplico más fuerza a su ataque y casi me vence por lo que tuve que apartarme rápidamente, el presidente Bush y el Ruso ya habían sido sacados fuera y unas sirenas comenzaron a oírse.

-Eres bastante molesto-

-Tengo ese efecto en las divinidades-

Volvió a atacar pero me defendí y bloquee su hoja para luego retroceder a un costado, sabía que no podía quedarme mucho tiempo peleando antes de que llegaran las fuerzas del orden, así que eche a correr fuera siendo perseguido por Deimos.

Podía oír algunos gritos de algunas secretarias mientras huía, Deimos estaba persiguiéndome con una enorme sable ardiente en su mano… me preguntaba que estarían viendo la gente a mi alrededor.

-Jackson!- gritó.

Entonces apareció de un salto frente a mí y lanzo otra estocada, la desvíe e intente apuñalarlo mas era rápido y desvío la hoja de mi espada dándome luego una patada en mi hombro. Sentí un estallido de dolor mientras salía volando por la ventana dejando varios pedazos de cristales por doquier de la parte trasera del jardín, intente reincorporarme pero todo me daba vueltas mientras Deimos se acercaba con su sonrisa retorcida.

-Es tu fin-

-¡Percy!- me gritaron de un costado.

La vista se me nublaba a ratos pero pude reconocer a Annabeth, Silena y Clarisse, por un momento pensé que ahora tendríamos ventaja, pero la sonrisa de Deimos no me daba confianza, y tenía razón.

A espaldas de las chicas, una sección de la casa blanca estalló en escombros y polvo, salió una enorme serpiente con un grupo de escamas en la espalda como aletas de pez, con colmillos afilados y ojos amarillos, su baba salpicaba el jardín y donde caía comenzaba a brotar un humo tóxico.

-Llegaste Tarde, Fobos!- grito.

Encima de la serpiente, estaba el hijo de Ares, con su cabello rojo ardiente y esa mirada centelleante.

-Qué! Acaso tienes "miedo" del hijo de Poseidón- insulto.

Deimos Gruño insatisfecho y luego se dirigió a mí.

Fobos comenzó a hacerse cargo de las chicas mientras Deimos se acercaba a mí con su sable al rojo vivo.

-Y bien, dónde estábamos- dijo

Me puse de pie con dificultad y lo encaré, todavía tenía la manzana aferrada en mi mano derecha, la guarde en mi bolsillo para poder empuñar con ambas manos mi arma.

-Esto es solo un pequeño retraso- dijo refiriéndose a su plan. –De igual forma te mataré y te la quitaré-

Contuve una nausea y lo mire desafiante.

-Inténtalo…!-

Alzo su espada y ataco.

Me hice a un lado y el impacto provoco una explosión de tierra ahí donde estaba parado, me coloco a su derecha y ataque haciéndole un corte en su pantorrilla, Deimos aulló de dolor y abanico su espada hacía mí, me agaché para esquivarla pero logro cortarme algunos cabellos pero antes de que pueda atacarla movió su pie y volvió a darme en mi hombro malo arrojándome contra unos arbustos junto a un árbol.

Ahora sí que me dejo sentido, sentí como brotaba la sangre de mi herida nuevamente abierta, me maree de nuevo y por un momento quería perder la conciencia.

Deimos estaba sobre mí con su sable en alto.

-¡PERCY!- oí gritar.

Antes de que su hoja me partiera en dos recobre el sentido y alce a Riptide, ambas armas chocaron y la detuve con toda mi fuerza pese a que mi hombro me castigo de forma inmisericorde.

Por-que-no-mue-res! Gruño Deimos.

Aun en medio del forcejeo pude ver como las chicas abatían a la gran serpiente, Silena actuando como carnada, Clarisse arremetiendo con todo lo que tenía y Annabeth pasando por debajo de ella y haciéndole un tajo en el cuello, la serpiente se derrumbo y las tres la remataron en la cabeza.

Sabía que no podría seguir forcejeando con él, el hombro me estaba matando, así que alce mi pierna y lo patee con fuerza en sus partes divinas.

Si lo sé, no fue muy heroico. Pero de inmediato el hijo de Ares se encogió sobre su entrepierna y retrocedió a pequeños pasos, pude ver que Fobos regresaba dentro de la casa blanca siendo perseguido por las chicas, tenía que alcanzarlas pronto así que me levanté y con un último esfuerzo clave mi espada en un costado del abdomen del dios del terror.

-Me… Las pagaras!- gruño con gran violencia que hasta me provoco un poco espanto.

Su cuerpo comenzó a tornarse brillante y cerré los ojos para no ser incinerado por su forma divina y lo último que pude oír de su voz fue…

Algún día!

Y desapareció.

* * *

Corrí para adentrarme en la casa blanca, lo recomendable habría sido que parara descansar un poco pero Fobos todavía seguía por ahí y las chicas estaban tras de él, sabía que no podrían hacer nada si él las hacía ver sus miedos nuevamente, el hombro me palpitaba y el dolor todavía era fuerte y me provocaba nauseas y mareos pero seguí adelante.

El lugar parecía vacío, pero las sirenas fuera me decían que no tenía mucho tiempo, cuando doble por un pasillo desgraciadamente las encontré tiradas en el suelo totalmente aterradas, me acerque a ellas.

Clarisse! La llamé para despertar y la toqué.

Entonces mi vista se nublo un segundo y pude ver su temor, de pie frente a ella estaba una figura alta y robusta como un jugador de la NFL vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero negro y jeans azules, con lentes oscuros y un peinado corto, tenía una mirada asesina con ojos llameando como el fuego.

-Me has decepcionado!- le dijo. –Recibe tu castigo-

-No…!- suplico ella.

"Clarisse, despierta!". Le gritaba. –No hay de que temer, él no es real-

Por unos segundos quedo callada y luego la oí balbucear… "Percy?"

-Así es…- segui hablándome. –Tú eres la chica más ruda del campamento!- le grité.

Su expresión de miedo paso a ser una de ira, la imagen de Ares tembló y parpadeó, pero él se acerco con su puño en alto como si estuviera listo para golpearlo.

-Pequeña atrevida…-

-Eres la hija de Ares, no le temes a nada- volví a gritarle.

Apretó un puño y se puso de pie.

-POR SUPUESTO!- gruño con gran fuerza de forma un poco impresionante.

La imagen desapareció.

Ahora su mirada lucía confusa, observando alrededor hasta que se percató de mi presencia.

-Percy?-

-Bienvenida de vuelta!- le dije.

Rápidamente me explico que habían seguido a Fobos, pero él en un instante las inmovilizó con su poder, volví a mirar a las otras, Annabeth seguía acurrucada y Silena agarrándose el rostro.

-Ve Percy!- me dijo. –Yo me encargo de ellas!-

Asentí y me puse de pie.

-Te lo encargo-

Y me señalo hacia donde se fue, luego me entregó su cantimplora de néctar, pero no pude beber demasiada pues ya había consumido bastante en el monumento y comenzaba sentir fiebre

Corrí en la dirección que me señalo en unos instantes estaba en una gran sala con varias consolas y monitores que mostraban un mapa de todo el mundo con varios puntos rojos señalados, y en una consola gruesa estaba Fobos, a sus pies, estaban algunos guardias del servicio secreto y un hombre con un maletín abierto esposado a su muñeca derecha.

-Plan B!- murmuro para sí mismo.

-Temo que eso no va a pasar!- le dije percatándose de mi presencia.

El monitor estaba cargando unos cuantos números y letras, pude reconocer la palabra LAUNCH en un momento y me di cuenta de lo que tramaba, pero Fobos se percato de mi guardia baja y se lanzo a apuñalarme de un salto cruzando la sala, apenas reaccione y lo bloquee pero luego envió de un empujón a una esquina de la sala hacia una silla en la que me senté violentamente.

Abanico su espada pero me hice a un lado mientras la silla era partida en dos, la pantalla estaba cargando a un 80%, seguí resistiendo los ataques del dios del miedo, finalmente me adelante a sus movimientos y logro hacerle un corte en su pecho obligándolo a retroceder.

-Buen trabajo, Percy!- me alagó.

Empuñe con más fuerza, pero el sonreía confiada.

-Pero, no eres el único que hizo los deberes-

Parpadeo confundido, y luego me lanzó su mirada centelleante.

Todo se ennegreció.

De pronto me hallaba parado frente al campamento mestizo… pero en llamas.

Los arboles, los campos de fresas, La casa grande, la cancha de vóley, el anfiteatro, el pabellón, los establos, todo en llamas. Y a mí alrededor todo el campamento de rodillas mirándome con las manos juntas.

Ayúdanos, Percy! Decían todos.

Ayúdanos, Percy!

Entonces comprendí, este era mi mayor miedo…

La profecía que decía que al cumplir dieciséis tomaría una decisión que salvaría o destruiría al mundo, el campamento en llamas y mis amigos suplicándome eran la muestra del miedo que tenía pensando que debía encarar ese día, un día en el que podría morir y todo el mundo conmigo también.

A lo lejos una figura oscura de ojos dorados…

-Qué sucede Percy?- me dijo -Por qué no los ayudas?-

Y se rió malévolamente.

Estaba temblando, mi piel empapada de sudor… No sabía qué hacer.

Tenía miedo.

PERCYYYYY! Grito Annabeth.

El paisaje del campamento desapareció y me encontraba de nuevo en la sala de control, pude ver a Annabeth desde una entrada mirándome.

-Ya es tarde!- grito Fobos.

En la pantalla decía: "Lanzamiento" "Proceder: Y/N"

Fobos estaba a punto pulsar la tecla.

Grité con toda mis fuerzas mientras abanicaba mi espada…

Y corté su mano.

Fobos retrocedió adolorido y aterrado, su mano cayó al suelo y tanto de ella como de su muñón brotaba el icor a torrentes.

MALDITO SEAS! Me gritó.

Entonces se desvaneció, así como su mano.

Todo quedo en silencio.

Un pequeño frasco no desapareció… cayó y rodo hacia los pies de una consola, Annabeth se acercaba corriendo, me agaché rápidamente y lo oculte en mi ropa, por desgracia use mi brazo malo y el dolor nuevamente me mareo, tuve que apoyarme contra la pantalla para no caer pero me resbalé siendo cachado por ella, detrás venían Silena y Clarisse.

-Estas bien!- exclamo preocupado.

Asentí con mucho dolor.

-Tenemos que irnos- le dije.

* * *

Estábamos escapando por un pasillo, les pregunté qué había ocurrido con Jake, el hijo de Hécate, luego de la explosión el aprovechó la confusión de la turba histérica y escapó, al menos eso es lo que Annabeth dijo, pero algo me decía que lo habían dejado ir para venir a ayudarme, cuando llegamos al cruce entre tres pasillos de repente un par de granadas entraron por la ventana y oímos la voz de un parlante.

"RÍNDANSE, ESTAN RODEADOS"

Una cortina de humo comenzó a formarse.

-Maldición- gruño Clarisse.

-Tenemos que separarnos- dijo Silena.

Intente separarme de Annabeth para correr de regreso y escapar por detrás, pero ella me agarró.

-A dónde vas?- me trato. –Te vienes conmigo-

-Tendremos más chance si nos separamos todos- le dije.

Entonces saque su gorra de mi bolsillo y se la di.

-Tú ve escapa por el frente, Silena y Clarisse por los lados, y yo por atrás-

Ellas asintieron, pero Annabeth estaba dubitativa.

-Descuida, no me atraparan tan fácil- le dije con una sonrisa dolorida.

Me miró en silencio por un rato.

-Eres imposible!- me regaño soltándome y poniéndose la gorra.

Y todos nos separamos.

Regresé por donde había venido y salte el agujero en la pared que había hecho la serpiente de Fobos, llegue a la parte trasera de la casa blanca y salte con algo de dificultad la barda, luego de unos instantes me encontraba solo en la calle 82 este.

Camine pesadamente hasta un callejón y me desplome junto a un contenedor de basura, respiraba con algo de dificultad, me arriesgué un poco más con el néctar y bebí un sorbo, la fiebre volvió con un poco más de fuerza, pero me sentía mejor, no había nadie alrededor ni en la calle, al parecer la explosión, que probablemente calificarían como un atentado terrorista más tarde, los habría espantado.

Te tengo!- me dijo una voz débil a mi derecha.

Voltee a ver y me tope con Jake, el hijo de Hécate.

Empuñaba con sus manos temblorosas una espada corta, estaba a unos pasos de mí y fingía acercarse apuntándome.

-Dámelo!- volvió a decir temeroso, aunque tratando de sonar como un tipo duro.

Sonreí nada más verlo, y me puse de pie mientras me llevaba la mano al bolsillo.

El reaccionó nerviosamente y levanto más su espada.

-Quieres esto?- le dije mientras saque el tubo que se le había caído a Fobos, contenía una pequeña hierba con trozos de tierra en sus raíces, no me había dado cuenta antes pero la planta brillaba a la oscuridad del callejón, eso me decía que era, de algún modo, una medicina mágica.

-Damelo!- volvió a decir.

Ví en sus ojos que trataba de agarrar coraje, sentí algo de lástima por él… probablemente se estaba jugando la vida por esto, trataba de imaginar el castigo que recibiera si fracasaba en su misión.

Luego pensé en Luke, sufriendo probablemente ahora mismo, imaginando cuanto era su necesidad por esta cosa que le salvaría su vida, y luego pensé en todo los que no había hecho hasta ahora, su traición, el daño que le causaba a estos mestizos no reconocidos, las innumerables ocasiones en que intento matarme, el verano pasado había secuestrado a Annabeth.

Y luego recordaba todas las veces que ella lo había defendido, creído en él para que volviera a ser el de antes, pese a todo el mal y daño que nos había hecho, que le había hecho a ella, no podía entender como aun podía quererle, y extrañamente no podía evitar sentirme dolido de pensar en ello.

Jake continuo apuntándome y dio un paso al frente, por un momento creí que iba a atacar.

Apreté inconscientemente el frasco como si deseara destruirlo y acabar con esto, pero luego pensaba en cómo se sentiría Annabeth.

"Sé qué me voy arrepentir de esto" pensé.

Y le arroje el frasco.

El chico torpemente lo atrapó casi soltando su espada, y me miro confundido por unos cuantos segundos.

VETE! Le grité.

Asustado retrocedió y desapareció por la oscuridad del callejón.


	4. Para la más Bella

Me reuní con las chicas, estaba agotado, casi me caí de narices frente a ellas, me agarraron y nos sentamos a descansar en un parque, me llevé la mano al bolsillo y saque la manzana dorada y brillante de Eris, por un momento creí haberme equivocado y sacado la "otra", por suerte ninguna enloqueció, más bien estaban sorprendidas que aquel fruto insignificante pudiera causar tantos problemas.

-Volvamos a Casa-

Cuando dije esto, Annabeth me regaño tan fuertemente diciendo que debía curarme las heridas para que pudiera soportar el viaje.

No pude evitar sonreír.

* * *

Dos días después estábamos de vuelta en el campamento.

Era un caos total. Eris había hecho de las suyas, por dondequiera que mirara campistas discutían con campistas, Sátiros discutían con ninfas, y en la arena de prácticas armaduras y espadas regadas por doquier y varios de mis compañeros tumbados y totalmente exhaustos con magulladuras y cortes.

Llegamos a la Casa Grande y Eris descansaba plácidamente, se había amarrado una hamaca en unos postes mientras se mecía y balanceaba su brazo, sonreía escuchando los ruidos de pleitos y discordia alrededor del campamento como si fuera música para sus oídos.

Finalmente se percato de nuestra presencia.

-Oh, Percy!- exclamo. –Volviste!- chilló como colegiala.

Le arrojé su estúpida manzana en su regazo.

Rápidamente la tomo y salto de su lecho de descanso y comenzó a saltar y chillar como niña sin parar por unos segundos mientras abrazaba, lo besaba y acariciaba en su mejilla.

-Te extrañe tanto!- murmuro.

-Ejem…- se aclaro la garganta Annabeth.

Se nos dirigió con una mueca de disgusto.

-Bueno, supongo que debo darte las gracias-

Pero pensé que un "gracias" no compensaría lo que yo… lo que nosotros tuvimos que pasar.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente- Le susurre al oído.

-Te refieres… a esto!- dijo mientras sostenía en su otra mano la "otra" manzana.

Annabeth, Silena y Clarisse se estremecieron.

Cuando… pensé mientras me palpaba el bolsillo donde la había dejado, pero mientras lo hacía ella la coloco en mi cabeza.

-Percy…?-

Las tres me rodearon en un segundo.

Todo el campamento noto el barullo y en un parpadeo nos rodearon, todos magullados, desaliñados y sucios por estar peleando durante estos días.

-Yo soy las más bella, no?- dijo Annabeth casi en una súplica.

-No es cierto, yo lo soy, no es así Percy?- dijo Silena.

-Se equivocan, esa soy yo, verdad Percy?- gruño Clarisse.

Las miraba a las tres nervioso mientras me acorralaban cada vez más.

-OYE! Teníamos un trato!- le increpe a Eris.

Pero ella se río a carcajadas. –Mi querido Percy… No lo entiendes- decía esperando que comprendiera lo obvio. –Soy la diosa de la discordia, Creo problemas no los resuelvo- sentenció y supe entonces que estaba perdido.

Continuo riéndose burlonamente, sentí unos enormes deseos de golpearla.

Las tres continuaron balbuceando mi nombre con dulzura, menos Clarisse.

Un chico a lo lejos me grito. "¡Tú puedes Percy!"

-Lo siento, pero tendrás que elegir a una- declaro Eris. –Pero por haber completado esta búsqueda para mí, te daré una pequeña pista-.

Se me acercó al oído y me susurró. "La respuesta… esta en ti".

Solo decir esto me hizo sentir como un estúpido.

-CLARO QUE LA RESPUESTA ESTA EN MÍ!- Le grité señalando lo obvio.

Simplemente se río.

-Lo siento, no te ayudaré más- finalmente dijo. –Adelante Percy, escoge-

Las tres me suplicaron aún más, incluso Clarisse.

¡¿Yo soy la más bella, verdad Percy?

Lee Letcher comenzó a correr apuestas, y todos se agolparon junto a él, menos Charles Beckendorf quien no dejaba de verme mientras resoplaba molesto por la nariz como un toro embravecido.

"Apuesto cinco dracmas a que elige a Silena" dijo uno. "Sería un tonto si no la elige a ella".

El chico de Hermes recibió las monedas.

"Eres idiota o qué, por supuesto que va a elegir a Annabeth" dijo mientras le entregaba 10 dracmas de oro a Lee. "Esos dos son un par de tortolitos".

Una de las amigas grandulonas de Clarisse le ordeno a alguien pequeño de su cabaña que apostara 2 dracmas por su jefa.

-Adelante Percy!- me dijo Lee.

Tenía a las chicas ya enfrente mío con miradas suplicantes y recordándome las propuestas que me ofrecieron.

Pensé por un momento las consecuencias futuras de mi decisión si el hechizo de la manzana resultaba ser permanente…

Si no elegía a Annabeth, probablemente dejaría de hablarme por el resto de su vida… Y eso realmente apestaba.

Si no elegía a Silena, bueno… recordé una broma similar que los hermanos Stoll de Hermes la habían hecho a la cabaña de Afrodita, pero a diferencia de una manzana ellos usaron un mango, los pobres terminaron siendo agresivamente maquillados, con pintura permanente, como payasos por la cabaña entera de Afrodita y tardaron un mes en quitárselo.

Quien sabía cómo me pintarían a mí.

Y si no elegía a Clarisse… digamos, que podría terminar algún día de estos con una lanza clavada en mi espalda.

-Vamos muchacho- decía Eris. –Escoge, no tienen todo el día-

¡SOLO ELIGE A UNA! gritó de nuevo aquel campista solitario de al fondo de la muchedumbre.

Volví a repasar la pista que Eris me había dado… "la respuesta está en ti"

-La respuesta está en mí- pensé.

Las tres comenzaban a molestarse con mi indecisión.

-La respuesta está en mí- volví a pensar.

Percy?

_En mi… _

-¡Lo tengo!- declaré.

Las tres abrieron sus ojos emocionadas esperando ser la elegida, y el campamento entero no quitaba la vista de mí esperando que finalmente hablara.

-Ya me he decidido- balbucee mientras tomaba la manzana.

Luego la alcé en alto como un trofeo tan anisadamente esperado.

Todas lucían emocionadas.

SOLO DILO! Volvió a gritar.

QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ! Le devolví el cumplido.

"La más bella es…"

Todos me miraron como dispuestas a darme un gran abrazo, o a matarme en otro caso.

_**¡YO!**_

Finalmente grité.

¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?

Y para rematar le di un mordisco.

Para ser una manzana era la cosa más horrorosa que había probado, sabía como a estiércol de vaca rociado por una mofeta y mezclado con huevos pasados y leche cortada con el aroma de un par de calcetines sucios, casi vomito lo poco que desayune esa mañana.

El campamento entero se partió en dos de la risa.

¡PERCY ES LA MÁS BELLA!

_Nota para mi mismo: golpear a ese chico en la cara durante la clase de esgrima._

Todos se separaron y volvieron a sus ocupaciones… Menos Annabeth, Silena y Clarisse, que seguían inmóviles y sin decir ni una palabra.

-Ya se acabó?- pregunto Silena.

-Creo que sí- añadió Clarisse.

Suspire. –Menos mal-

Todas lucían un poco avergonzadas por su comportamiento, no las culpo.

-Creo que debo ir a hablar con Charles- dijo Silena.

-Y yo… tengo que pulir mis espadas- decía Clarisse.

Cuando creí que Annabeth era la única que se quedaría me miro muy nerviosa y dijo…

-Yo… tengo que hacer, algo!- dijo para luego voltearse y e ir corriendo a su cabaña.

* * *

Al atardecer, cuando todos habíamos acabado nuestras actividades y todos descansaban en sus cabañas antes de la cena, me dirigí a la casa grande cuando me tope con Flee Letcher en la entrada.

-Hola, Percy- me saludo.

-Hola! Flee!- le dije un poco mosqueado por lo ocurrido en la mañana.

El solo se rio inocentemente.

-Oye, por cierto respecto a lo de Quirón-

Lo había olvidado, cuando el hijo de Hermes se me acercó y me mostró la razón de su silencio.

-Qué… es esto?- balbucee mientras sostenía en la mano una foto.

En la imagen estaba nada menos que Quirón, en medio de la último reunión anual de sus compadres centauros en Florida, pero llevando una brida fucsia, una melena rosada y un corazón rojo pintado en el trasero, lucía tan vergonzoso que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo fenomenal para no partirme de risa.

-Así que ya lo sabes-

Se me congelo la risa cuando oí su voz a mis espaldas, estaba en su forma humana con su silla motorizada y lucía muy apenado.

-Un compañero me reto a una partida de poker…-

-Y perdiste- completé la oración.

-No entiendo cómo pudo conseguir esa escalera real…- gruño rememorando aquel juego. –…Y tampoco entiendo como Eris consiguió esa foto- añadió.

Ahora me sentía culpable por haberme burlado de él.

-Los centauros son tan manipulables…- balbuceo Eris a nuestras espaldas desde el porche de la casa grande mientras recogía su hamaca. –Una vez que la obtuve, el resto fue fácil-

Ahora si de verdad iba a golpearla, pero la expresión de Quirón me detuvo.

-No importa Percy- me hablo. –Me he visto peor, créeme-

Esperaba que se refiriera a las heridas de alguna batalla, y no ha otras situaciones como esta.

-Supongo que ya no sientes respecto por mí- volvió a decir con cara apenada.

Le plante cara con gran decisión y le dije.

-Señor, puede pintarse el cabello como mi pequeño Pony y aun así nunca dejaría de sentir el mismo respeto y aprecio que tenía por usted cuando era mi profesor de Latín-

Al parecer lo deje sorprendido por sus ojos como platos y su boca entreabierta, al final me sonrió. Flee también me apoyo, pero no podía estar seguro de que sus palabras fueran totalmente sinceras.

-Bueno, mi trabajo aquí termino- decía Eris.

Entonces comenzó a desvanecerse en una niebla amarilla.

-Adiós…-

Y desapareció.

Estaba agotado, el cuerno de caracol sonó anunciando la cena… me dirigí a mi cabaña a por algo, cuando a lo lejos en la cabaña once, vi a Annabeth sentada en el porche, tenía la expresión muy pensativa y a la vez triste.

Yo sabía lo que era.

-Hola, listilla- la salude mientras me acomodaba de pie en el barandal a su lado.

-Percy?- balbuceo sorprendida, dándome a entender que no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta tenerme a su lado.

Estuvimos en silencio unos segundos, hasta que finalmente decidí hablar.

-En que estas pensando?- le pregunte tontamente.

Después de una pausa dijo. -Creo que ya lo sabes-

Volvimos a quedar en un silencio incomodo hasta que ella me tomo la palabra.

-Qué crees que le ocurra a Luke?- pregunto.

-Si lo que Jake dijo es verdad, entonces…- no pude terminar la frase pues vi como su expresión se ensombrecía..

-Bueno, entonces eso podría acabar nuestros problemas- balbuceo con una voz tan débil.

Sentí una punzada en mi corazón de verla tan triste.

-No morirá- declaré

Ella levanto la vista y esos profundos ojos grises me atraparon.

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto de forma miserable.

De nuevo volví a sentir esa extraña sensación de revoloteo estomacal.

Así que finalmente le confesé lo que había hecho con el frasco y la hierba.

-Percy…-

Hizo una pausa.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía reconocer en qué punto terminaba la tristeza y empezaba el agradecimiento debido a que bajo la mirada al suelo nuevamente, sus labios temblaban, como si tratara de decir…

-No digas nada- la corte. –No tienes porque hacerlo-

Creí haber sonado un poco rudo, pero cuando la volví a ver pude notar el esbozo de una pequeña sonrisa.

-Luke fue mi amigo también- balbucee. –Por hice lo que hice-

-Sigue siendo nuestro amigo- añadió, ella.

Volví a sentir esa punzada en el corazón, ¿Por qué me sentía así?. Bueno, al menos ella se sentía mejor, pero parecía sonar un tanto apagada recordando luego la traición del hijo de Hermes, y la batalla próxima que íbamos a librar en contra suya.

-No nos queda más que confiar en él-

De acuerdo, eso no salió nada bien para intentar animarla. Pero las cosas parecían ablandarse un poco entre nosotros.

-Si no nos apresuramos no quedara nada para ambos- le dije señalando al pabellón y al color naranja de las llamas que iluminaban la ya caída noche.

-Adelántate- me dijo. –Ya te alcanzo-

Iba a quedarse sola ahí sentada, lamentándose.

Ahora el estomago era el que me punzaba, pero antes de ir cenar me acerque a ella.

-Toma!- le dije depositando en su regazo un objeto redondo envuelto en un pañuelo.

-Esto…?- me señalo mientras se dirigía a mí.

Pero yo ya me encontraba caminando torpemente hacia el pabellón.

-Iba a tirarla, pero al final pensé que… bueno…- decía con nerviosismo mientras veía por sobre el hombro que ella lo desenvolvía.

Era la copia de la manzana dorada que Eris había usado conmigo, cuando la vio con detenimiento su cara se puso tan colorada como su camiseta del campamento, pero yo no me detuve a admirarla y me voltee para que no viera mi rostro, que estaba igual que el suyo.

Alcancé a oír un débil "gracias" mientras apresuraba mi marcha, y luego con voz fuerte y clara me dijo.

"Nos vemos en los fuegos artificiales de mañana".

Lo había olvidado. La voz se me corto con su propuesta de una cita, así que solo levante el dedo e hizo un gesto de aprobación con mi pulgar.

Entonces apresuré mi marcha, cuando la oí pedirme que la espere… pronto dejo la cabaña de atenea y me siguió hasta el pabellón para cenar.

"**La manzana que Annabeth recibió de Percy quedo solitaria en el porche de la Cabaña de Atenea mientras ella se dirigía a su encuentro para ir a cenar, la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente la inscripción que Eris había tallado, Percy había mordido parte de ella así que ahora solo decía…"**

… _**LA MÁS BELLA.**_

**FIN**

* * *

_NOTAS DEL AUTOR:_

_Y que les pareció, __acepto consejos y/o críticas constructivas._

_La dividí en partes para que no les resulte cansador leerla, espero que les haya gustado._

_Pronto, mas historias de Percy Jackson…_

_PS: Que conste, que no es ninguna historia traducida del fandom inglés, de hecho estaba pensando en traducirla al inglés para que ellos puedan disfrutarla también. Solo digo._

_BYE!._


End file.
